Ours
by Vyha
Summary: [Destiel] - [Lemon] : Dean s'était promis une seule et unique chose s'il lui arrivait, par une chance inouïe, de revoir ce connard de Castiel : cogner son visage d'ange. Pourtant lorsqu'il l'aperçoit quatorze ans plus tard, en pleine rue, Dean ne fait rien de cela. Il ne peut qu'esquisser un sourire complètement béat, car il est beaucoup trop heureux de le revoir pour le frapper.
1. Souvenirs

**SUPERNATURAL et ses personnages ne m'appartient pas (ce qui est bien dommage parce que j'aurais hurler "Destiel is true" pendant le tournage et écrit dans le scénario une scène de sexe intense entre Dean et Castiel, et je ferais apparaître Cas à chaque épisode et Dean s'excuser auprès de l'ange et... Enfin, ahaha, c'est pas le cas.)**

 **Hello !** Me parti pour une fiction ! Je pense qu'elle sera très très très courte mais je m'appliquerais pour qu'elle soit de bonne qualité, et que les chapitres soient assez long et sans fautes. Je me lance dans dix mille choses à la suite mais bon, soyonsfous, hein !

Bonne lectuuure ! :3  
Et plein d'amour sur vous.

* * *

 **Prologue : Souvenirs.**

"Tomber amoureux, c'est comme le vélo. On a beau chuter, et se blesser. On recommencera toujours."

* * *

Dean s'emmitoufla dans un épais manteau et sorti à l'extérieur, assez courageux pour affronter la neige qui tombait sans cesse depuis quelques jours. Il n'avait pas envie de sortir, mais il lui manquait des bières.

Et sans bières, la vie de Dean était foutue. Alors, à présent, il foulait les rues enneigées et froides. Il marchait d'un pas rapide, peu désireux de rester plus que nécessaire dehors. Chacune de ses respirations créaient, de voluptueux petits nuages fait de vapeur et qui disparaissait dans l'air.

Il soupira de soulagement lorsque le petit commerce, _l'Axis Mundi_ , apparut dans son champ de vision. Dean ne savait pas d'où venait ce nom quelque peu insolite mais tous reconnaissait qu'il était difficilement prononçable. Il s'en moquait souvent avec une des caissières, Charlie. Ce magasin, outre son appellation étrange, était un peu un deuxième foyer pour le jeune homme.

Son déménagement dans le coin remonte déjà à huit ans mais Dean s'en rappelle encore clairement. Ça avait été un total enfer. Il n'avait pas eu de gaz, ni réfrigérateur pendant un bon mois. Simplement l'électricité et un banal micro-ondes.

Il avait donc été dans l'obligation de ne cesser d'acheter des plats à réchauffer. Il avait fini par sympathiser avec le personnel et même le patron, Sam, qu'il surnommait affectueusement Sammy.

Il aimait déclarer que les membres du magasin étaient comme sa famille, et c'était le cas, parce que le seul proche qu'il avait était Rufus, un vieil oncle grincheux. Charlie, Bobby, Sam, Jo, Michael et même Lucifer – Dean et lui avaient beau s'insulter incessamment, ils tenaient beaucoup l'un à l'autre.

Parfois, Dean venait à _l'Axis Mundi_ juste pour prendre de leurs nouvelles, et non pour acheter quelque chose. Il restait souvent des heures dans la pièce de repos en discutant ou en prenant un café – tous appelaient la salle l'Enfer à cause de la chaleur étouffante qui régnait sans cesse à l'intérieur.

Sa routine était simple : aller travailler pendant la semaine au garage avec Ellen et Ash, faire ses courses, discuter avec sa famille et regarder Dr Sexy MD.

Il entra dans le magasin, puis frotta ses semelles recouvertes de neige fondue contre le tapis qui exclamait un énorme « Bienvenue ». Bobby, assis comme d'habitude à l'entrée le salua d'un geste vague de la main. Il protégeait l'endroit des voleurs, et malgré sa nonchalance et son léger embonpoint, il avait l'œil et était coriace.

Dean prit ses bières, discuta avec Jo qui rangeait des articles dans les rayons puis avec Gabriel qui nettoyait un pot de cornichons qu'il avait cassé et finit par se disputer à la caisse avec Lucifer.

En sortant de _l'Axis Mundi_ , le mécanicien se figea brusquement sur place. Devant lui, à quelques mètres plus loin, se tenait un bel homme brun. Son cœur explosa en le reconnaissant. Castiel Novak. Ce dernier se tenait droit, presque immobile, en plein milieu de la rue piétonne, emmitouflé dans un manteau beaucoup trop grand pour lui.

Entouré de toute cette blancheur immaculée, il ressemblait plus à un ange déchu qu'à un être-humain. Et cette vision tordit davantage Dean. Il tenta d'ignorer la façon dont son souffle se coupa brutalement.

Dean avait connu Castiel en première année de collège. Il était solitaire à l'époque, l'air un peu paumé et distant. Ils étaient vite devenus meilleur amis, malgré la différence plus que flagrante de leurs deux personnalités.

Au lycée, Dean, qui venait à peine de faire son coming-out comprit qu'il n'était pas insensible à son charme. Ils étaient rapidement sortis ensemble, et le mécanicien avait cru vivre une histoire d'amour éternel. Ils avaient leurs disputes et leurs bons moments comme tous les autres couples, mais ils s'aimaient d'un véritable amour.

Malheureusement, un jour, Castiel avait disparu sans prévenir, laissant un énorme vide dans son cœur. Il avait pris son temps pour se reconstruire et oublier son meilleur ami, son premier petit-ami. Néanmoins, il avait réussi. Et là… Quatorze ans après, il refaisait surface – par un pur hasard. Certes.

Sans qu'il ne puisse sans empêcher, il se dirigea à grandes et rapides enjambées vers Castiel qui avait l'air impatient. Il ne savait pas quoi il allait lui dire, si même si le brun allait le reconnaître mais il avait besoin de lui demander la raison de son départ brutal.

« Hé ! Cas ! »

Le surnom avait jaillit, tel un réflexe oublié, comme au bon vieux temps. L'interpellé se retourna et Dean put observer que l'homme était plus beau encore que dans ses souvenirs – Dean n'arrivait plus à se rappeler s'il avait toujours était aussi beau, ou si il l'était devenu en vieillissant. Ses yeux étaient d'un bleu céruléen dont il avait oublié l'éclat brillant. Ses lèvres rosées étaient pulpeuses et sèches, son nez et ses oreilles rouges le rendait encore plus adorable que s'il avait été un chaton.

« D-Dean ? C'est toi ? »

Le concerné hocha légèrement la tête, ses doigts gelés se resserrent autour du pack de bière. Cas esquissa un doux sourire, révélant une petite fossette au coin de sa joue.

« Ça fait longtemps. »  
« Depuis le lycée, à vrai dire. »  
« Je sais, je me souviens encore quand tu essayais de me convaincre de sécher. »  
« J'ai toujours su que j'avais une mauvaise influence sur toi, Cas. » S'exclama Dean, les yeux éclairés d'une lueur amusée.

Le sourire de Castiel s'agrandit encore plus, remontant jusqu'à ses yeux beaucoup trop profond et Dean eut comme l'étrange l'impression de retourner en arrière. D'avoir encore seize ans. D'avoir encore l'estomac qui se renversait lorsque Cas répondait à ses baisers. D'être simplement heureux juste en apercevant le visage de son ami s'illuminer.

Le brun plissa les yeux, et pencha la tête. Dean sut qu'il ne devait pas comprendre quelque chose, et lorsqu'il remarqua que Cas avait encore ce tic même des années, après le fit sourire. Il allait lui demander le pourquoi de ce geste lorsque...

Soudain, un autre homme se plaqua contre Castiel et un bras s'enroula autour de ses épaules qui tremblaient à cause du froid. Il était très grand, peut-être un mètre quatre-vingt-dix et imposant. Il était noir, et ses yeux paraissaient lancer des éclairs dans la direction de Dean. Castiel lâcha un soupir de contentement en se collant davantage à lui, réchauffant ainsi son corps engourdi par le temps glacial.

« Raphaël, je te présente Dean Winchester. Un ami que j'ai perdu de vue. »

Le dénommé eut un mauvais sourire et tendit sa main.

« Enchanté. Je suis son petit-ami. »

Même si leur proximité ne laissait aucun doute sur leur relation, le fait que l'homme le dise refroidit instantanément Dean. Il attrapa sa main d'un geste mal assuré.

« On devrait bien se comprendre toi et moi. Je suis son ancien petit-ami, tu sais. Et son premier, et le premier, on ne l'oublie jamais. »

Raphaël serra les dents, visiblement d'une nature jalouse, tandis que Dean savourait cette petite victoire. Il s'en fichait de ressembler à un gosse à se battre ainsi avec l'homme, et il tâcha d'ignorer l'étrange pique de jalousie qu'il ressentait par rapport à Raphaël. Castiel, quant à lui, fronça des sourcils en l'incendiant du regard. Ce dernier semblait hurler « Dean, c'est attention à ce que tu racontes... ». Et Dean baissa les yeux, écrasé par les yeux trop bleus, soudain coupable.

« Castiel et moi allions partir. Nous allons visiter un appartement pas très loin d'ici. Pour s'installer ensemble, vois-tu. »

La mâchoire de Dean grinça. Raphaël reçut le même regard glacial de la part de son petit-ami. Le mécanicien, voyant que les deux jeunes hommes allaient partir, débita prestement :

« Attends, Cas. J'aimerai beaucoup te revoir. Pour se parler du bon vieux temps. »  
« _Castiel_ , n'en a sûrement pas envie. » Répondit le noir, en insistant sur le prénom.

Cas claqua la langue sur son palais, agacé, puis fouilla dans la poche de son manteau et en sortit un stylo.

« Avec plaisir, Dean. Tu aurais une feuille ? »  
« Ecris sur mon bras. »

Castiel s'effectua avec délicatesse. Dean ne put retenir un délicieux frisson parcourir sa colonne vertébrale lorsque les doigts de son ami effleurèrent sa peau. Il n'aura pas su dire si c'était vraiment à cause de Cas ou du froid ambiant.

« Et voilà. Appelle-moi vite. »  
« Bonne dégustation de bière. Seul, je présume. » siffla méchamment Raphaël.

Son petit-ami ricana tandis Cas lui frappa le crâne, même si on apercevait sa légère colère dans ce geste, il n'en n'était pas moins empli d'une tendresse à peine dissimulé. Et Dean en eut le cœur serré. Finalement, Raphaël et Castiel le saluèrent avant de partir, dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Il ne put que les observer s'éloigner de plus en plus. Puis, il ne resta plus que lui dans la rue silencieuse. Les sentiments et la tête en vrac, Dean tourna les talons pour se ruer dans son appartement. Il rentra le numéro sur son téléphone et but plus qu'il aurait dû.

Lorsque le soir-même, Dean alla se coucher dans la douce chaleur de ses draps, ses pensées ne tournaient qu'autour de son ancien petit-ami. Quant à la nuit, ses rêves ne concernaient que deux orbes céruléennes qui dévoraient son âme de leur profondeur sans fin ; et un seul et unique nom _Castiel…_


	2. Ouvrir les yeux

**Hello everybody !**

J'ai pris mon temps pour écrire ce chapitre mais je l'ai fais. J'espère qu'ils vous plaira en tout cas ! Dans ce chapitre, on découvre un petit peu plus le personnage de Lucifer (que j'adore dans la série même si c'est gros connard). Je ferais ça à chaque chapitre désormais. Au début, on apprendra quelque chose sur un personnage. Le prochain sera sur Sam parce que on ne l'a pas beaucoup vu encore et il va jouer un grand rôle dans la romance entre Dean et Cas.

Ah et petit changement ! Gabriel ne travaille plus à l'Axis Mundi mais en tant que serveur, pour souci scénaristique. Lucifer ne travaille plus à l'Axis Mundi à proprement parler. Il est boulanger/patissier maintenant et vient livrer son pain et ses viennoiseries au magasin. Donc, il est toujours proches des personnes qui y travaillent, parfois il vient s'y reposer, et l'on peut l'y trouver mais il davantage à sa boulangerie ou chez lui. Il est aussi en couple avec Chuck (oui, j'aime et je ship ce couple, ne me jugez pas) et leur histoire d'amour même si la fiction est du Destiel sera importante dans le scénario.

Voilà. Maintenant place au chapiiitre !  
Et bonne lecture :3

 **Shaolan : Oh, merci, c'est gentil ! Je crois que tout le monde déteste Raphaël (moi y compris) x)**  
 **Ne t'inquiètes pas, Cas ne restera pas aveugle longtemps ! :3**

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 : Ouvrir les yeux.**

"Lorsque l'on se ment à soi-même, on ne peut que reculer."

* * *

Vers cinq heures et demie du matin, Lucifer, comme tous les matins, se leva et se prépara pour aller à la boulangerie. Il tirait sur une cigarette au balcon, sous le regard déçu de son amant. Lucifer savait que Chuck n'aimait pas savoir le fait qu'il fumait, qu'il se détruisait la santé à chaque bouffée de nicotine. Malheureusement, lorsque la vie n'était que noirceur et souffrance, cette minuscule cigarette le réconfortait à sa manière, lui réchauffait le cœur, lui éclaircissait les idées.

« Lucifer. » Tonna la voix de Chuck depuis la cuisine. « C'est prêt. »

Ensuite, ils mangeaient et riaient ensemble. Parfois, son petit-ami arrêtait de parler subitement, le fixait longuement et un tendre sourire naissait sur ses lèvres. Chuck l'embrassait alors avec une passion non-feinte, et ne pouvait s'empêcher de murmurer :

« Je t'aime plus que mes livres. Tu le sais, hein ? »

Et Lucifer hochait la tête, sans répondre, mais le regard électrique qu'il lui lançait répondait à sa déclaration, plus que les mots eux-mêmes. Puis, ils se quittaient pour la journée. Chuck restait à la maison pour écrire son roman tandis que Lucifer se dirigeait vers sa boulangerie.

Une routine toujours identique que les deux amants n'échangeraient pourtant pour rien au monde.

* * *

 _« Hey, Dean. »_

 _Castiel chuchotait dans la pièce sombre, au pied du lit, tandis que les ronflements de l'interpellé retentissaient dans la pièce, bruyant et réguliers. Il dormait d'un sommeil de plombs, et qui semblait ne pouvoir être interrompu par rien, ni personne._

 _« Je peux dormir avec toi ? J'ai fait un cauchemar. » Continua la voix._

 _Dean avait invité son ami à dormir à la maison pour quelques jours, et celui-ci devait normalement dormir dans la chambre d'à côté. Enfin, jusqu'à ce qu'il fasse un affreux cauchemar – un rêve si horrible et terrifiant qu'il n'avait pu se rendormir._

 _« Dean ? »_

 _Aucune réponse. Le Winchester ne se réveillait toujours pas. Castiel soupira. Tant pis pour l'autorisation du propriétaire du lit. Il avait peur, et ne voulait pas rester tout seul. Il devinait que dès le lendemain, Dean lui passerait un savon sur l'espace personnel, ainsi que l'intimité mais il était terrifié en cet instant, et il simplement voulait du réconfort. Alors, le brun grimpa dans le lit et se glissa entres les couvertures._

 _« Bonne nuit, Dean. »_

 _Le cadet des Novak frissonna de délice lorsqu'il sentit, même de loin, la chaleur et la douce odeur de son ami l'envahir petit à petit. Il enfouit davantage son visage dans les draps, et ferma les yeux. Rapidement, il s'endormit, un petit sourire au coin des lèvres._

 _Lorsque Dean fut sûr et certain que Cas s'était laissé aller dans les bras de Morphée, il arrêta ses ronflements fictifs et se retourna vers lui. Il finit par se coller à lui, les joues rougissantes. Il le prit dans ses bras, et mit son menton sur le sommet du crâne de son ami. Même si s'était Dean qui avait décidé de placer ainsi Castiel contre lui, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de rosir et de se sentir gêné._

 _« Bonne nuit, Cas. »_

 _Il savait déjà que demain, il s'inventerait une fausse excuse pour justifier sa soudaine proximité avec son meilleur ami – parfois, Dean, se surprenait à rêver à bien plus que de l'amitié avec Castiel. Et ça, l'effrayait plus qu'il ne se l'avouerait jamais._

* * *

Dean se réveilla en sueur, la couverture au coin du lit, les cheveux fixés à l'oreiller et le souffle erratique. Il se releva péniblement, s'étira et se traîna jusqu'à la salle de bain. Devant le miroir, son reflet lui envoya une image peu flatteuse. Des yeux encore collés par le sommeil, sa courte chevelure châtain dressé en épis sur sa tête, des immenses cernes, le visage pâle et fatigué.

Il semblait vraiment épuisé – et il l'était. Il ne cessait de se réveiller toutes les heures, de rêver de ses nombreux souvenirs avec Castiel et de faire des cauchemars sombres et terrifiants. Dean retourna dans sa chambre et jeta un coup d'œil à son réveil : 07:12. La boulangerie de Lucifer devait déjà être ouverte depuis quelques minutes. Il s'habilla rapidement, enfila son épais manteau, attrapa son portefeuille. Dean finit par sortir, et jura contre la froide saison et le vent glacial des rues.

* * *

Le petit tintement de la cloche retentit, signifiant qu'un client venait de rentrer. Garth, un jeune artisan, embauché depuis quelques semaines, lâcha un habituel et routier « bienvenue » avant de s'apercevoir qui était l'homme qui venait d'apparaître dans la petite boulangerie. Son visage changea de la neutralité la plus profonde à la joie.

« Salut Dean ! » Lança dit-il en esquissant un petit sourire.

Il finissait d'encaisser une petite dame ronde aux allures de Mami Gâteau. Cette dernière le salua gentiment et quitta la boutique, quelques pains chauds et viennoiseries au chocolat sous le bras.

« Salut. »

Son ton était froid. Garth et lui ne se connaissaient pas depuis très longtemps, mais le courant était tout de suite passé entre eux et ils s'entendaient bien. Jamais auparavant Dean n'avait eu ce regard éteint et ses lèvres pincées. L'artisan comprit instantanément que le problème était grand, et qu'il ne pourrait rien y faire – surtout que le mécanicien était du genre coquille.

« Ça va ? »

« Oui. »

« Tu es sûr ? »

« Garth. » Répondit simplement Dean, agacé.

Son nom sonnait comme un avertissement ; il ne préféra donc pas plus insister.

« Alors ? Comme d'habitude ? »

Il ne reçut qu'un simple hochement de tête, et des yeux hagards. Garth soupira, fatigué par son client. Ce dernier s'enfermait toujours sur lui-même dès qu'il avait des problèmes, ne souhaitait jamais en parler et ce trait de caractère était tout simplement agaçant au possible. Tout en pensant que Dean était un abruti fini, il attrapa une part de tarte aux pommes, et quelques croissants au beurre qu'il enfourna dans un sac en papier. Il enclencha la machine à café, qui émit tout de suite un doux ronronnement familier.

Lucifer sortit brusquement de l'arrière-boutique en sifflotant, les bras chargés de chaussons aux pommes, de pains aux chocolats et d'une dizaine de baguettes brûlantes. Il rangea le tout avec délicatesse, entreposant les articles avec soin pour qu'ils donnent envie aux clients.

« Hey Dean ! »

Silence de quelques minutes où Lucifer observait le mécanicien avec des yeux plissés.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Ça va ? » Demandat-t-il finalement.

Et Dean explosa.

« Putain, vous avez quoi tous ce matin ? Je vais bien ! »

« Tu te fous de ma gueule ? Tu as vu t'as tronche de mort-vivant avant ? »

« On ne peut pas simplement mal dormir dans ce pays ou quoi ? »

« Non. » répondit, soudain très calmement le boulanger en dardant ses yeux orageux dans ceux de Dean. « Allez. Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire. » Garth se fit tout petit, et se cala dans un coin de la pièce. « Dean. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

Et le concerné ne put lâcher qu'un long soupir douloureux à en fendre un cœur.

« Castiel. »

Et le regard de Lucifer se voila.

« Quand ? »

« Hier. »

« Vous avez parlés de quoi ? »

« De rien. Il était avec son petit-ami. Il m'a donné son numéro pour qu'on puisse se revoir. »

« Et… ? »

« Et ? C'est tout. »

« Je sais ce que représentais Castiel pour toi – et qu'il représente encore. Alors, arrête de jouer au gros dur qui fait semblant de rien ressentir. »

Le pâtissier soupira.

« Je… Il n'est plus rien… » Dean sembla hésiter à quoi dire. « Ça fait longtemps, j'ai fait mon deuil. »

« Est-ce que c'est vrai ses mensonges ? »

« Lucifer. Je ne te mens pas. C'est vrai qu'il a été quelqu'un d'important dans ma vie mais ça fait quatorze ans… Je l'ai oublié. »

« Et c'est pour ça que tu comptes les années ? »

Dean ne répondit rien, se braquant et Lucifer comprit qu'il ne pourrait plus rien en tirer. Le boulanger prit le sac des mains de Garth et le café pour les tendre à son ami. Lorsque ce dernier voulut payer, il l'interrompit d'un geste de la main.

« Cadeau de la maison, _bitch_. »

Le mécanicien le remercia d'un hochement de tête silencieux.

« Tu sais que je vais devoir informer Sam ? »

« Oui. Même si je te demande de ne pas le faire, tu vas quand même l'appeler n'est-ce pas ? »

« T'as tout compris. »

* * *

Affalé devant une rediffusion de Docteur Sexy M.D, Dean mangeait sans grand appétit sa tarte et ses croissants tout en sirotant son café noir maintenant froid. Soudain, son téléphone vibra longtemps avant de s'arrêter, indiquant plusieurs messages.

 **Sam : « Luci m'a tout dit pour Castiel. On en parle ou je débarque chez toi avec un pack de bières pour t'engueuler ? »**

 **Charlie : « Ça va ? Tu veux en parler ? Je sais à quel point il comptait. »**

 **Bobby : « Mon garçon, tu sais que je n'aime pas tous ses conneries de sentiments mais je suis là. D'accord ? »**

 **Jo : « Cas, hein. Tu dois être au fond du gouffre à l'heure qu'il est. Appelle-moi. »**

 **Lucifer : « Toujours dispo pour toi, chou ;) »**

 **Garth : « Je ne connais pas l'étendu de l'histoire mais tu peux me parler aussi. »**

 **Michael : « Si tu ne sens pas bien, nous pouvons discuter ensemble, Dean. Ou je peux t'envoyer le numéro d'un prêtre qui m'a beaucoup aidé lors de mon divorce. »**

Dean soupira, et eut envie d'envoyer son téléphone se fracasser contre la télévision. Il savait que Lucifer allait le répéter – et le pire, c'est qu'il croyait bien faire. Néanmoins tous ses amis l'exaspéraient beaucoup ainsi à se faire du sang d'encre pour lui. L'époque Castiel Novak était révolue.

Il avait tourné la page, bon sang.

Même si tout le monde connaissait les détails de leur histoire, le départ précipité de Castiel et la longue période où Dean perdit pied, couchant à droite à gauche, n'espérant plus rien de l'amour et noyant ses souvenirs de Cas dans l'alcool. Il allait très bien à présent et n'allait pas tomber pas dans une sorte de dépression comme tous semblaient le croire ! Il fallait que son entourage le comprenne bien assez tôt.

 **Dean : « Allez tous vous faire foutre. »**

Il envoya ce message à tout le monde sauf à Sam. Il ne pouvait se résoudre à rabrouer son frère de cœur comme ça, même si il en mourrait d'envie. Dean savait qu'il allait être blessé par sa réponse froide. Alors il lui écrit donc :

 **Dean : « Sam. Je vais bien. Ne t'inquiète pas. »**

 **Sam : « Ne me mens pas, Dean. S'il te plaît...** **»**

Silence de quelques secondes.

 **Sam :** **«** **Tu tiens encore à lui après toutes ses années ? »**

Il voulut taper « non » mais il était trop épuisé pour mentir.

 **Dean : « Oui. »**

 **Sam « Envoie-lui un message pour le rencontrer. Je te connais, ça va te ronger si tu ne fais rien. Quand tu le verras, mets à plat ce que tu ressens. Demande-lui pourquoi il est parti. Il a un petit-ami, enfin de ce que Luci m'a dit. Après, tu dois l'oublier, Dean. Il a fait sa vie, tu devras faire la tienne. »**

 **Dean : « Merci, Sammy. »**

 **Sam : « Tu es comme mon grand frère après tout. Je serais un pâle petit frère si je ne t'aidais pas, non ? »**

Et Dean sourit parce qu'il avait raison.

* * *

Le téléphone, posé au bord du lit, vibra longuement. L'écran s'alluma un instant, diffusant une faible lumière dans la noirceur de la chambre à coucher. Tandis que son compagnon ronflait et se collait à son corps nu, il attrapa le smartphone. En apercevant celui qui avait envoyé le message, un certain « Dean W. », il fronça des sourcils tandis qu'une insulte crue tonna dans le silence de la pièce. Il appuya sur la petite enveloppe, et lut.

 **« Hé Cas… Ça te dit de boire un verre ? »**

C'était maladroit, touchant, innocent. Et il ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un petit sourire moqueur dans l'obscurité. Encore une fois, le téléphone vibra.

 **« En tout bien, tout honneur, je veux dire. T'inquiètes, je ne suis plus aussi accro à ton petit cul qu'avant. »**

Troisième vibration.

 **« Non… Juste oublie ce que je viens de dire, Cas. »**

Les longs doigts s'activèrent et bientôt les quelques messages et le contact au nom de Dean W. disparut de la mémoire du smartphone. Le téléphone retrouva sa place sur le côté tandis que Castiel bougea à ses côtés.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Raph' ? »  
« Rien, endors-toi, _love_. »

Raphaël se blottit contre son petit-ami en lâchant un léger gémissement appréciateur. Castiel l'entoura entre ses bras et posa sa tête contre ses abdominaux musclés. Le noir laissa doucement glisser sa main dans la cambrure de sa hanche tandis qu'il riait intérieurement, heureux et persuadé de s'être enfin débarrassé de Dean Winchester.


	3. Premier page à l'encre

**Hello everybody.** Ce chapitre n'aurait pas dû tout sortir aujourd'hui mais le destin a été cruel, très cruel même. Petite-Vigne (auteur que j'admire et dont j'ai dédié un autel dans ma chambre) a sorti un écrit. Cela faisait longtemps qu'un nouvel écrit (je veux une nouvelle histoire parce que ses fictions sont actualisés) n'était pas apparu sur sa page et mon dieu, je n'ai pas réussi à résister et je me suis rué dessus. Oh, vraiment, allez le lire, il est génial. Par contre, si vous n'aimez pas les lemon et les trucs cochons, restez ici. Petite-Vigne est réputé pour ça ! Bref, pendant la lecture de WAS BF, un tel élan d'inspiration m'est venu que j'ai été obligé d'écrire – tout en faisant valser toutes les choses que j'avais à faire. Résultat : le chapitre deux est là, mais je suis en retard sur pleins de choses.

Bref. J'avais dis précédemment que ce chapitre serait consacré à notre élan national, que j'ai nommé... Sam ! Eh bien, du coup, non. Je sais, je sais. Moi aussi, je suis déçu mais je ne pouvais le caser dans ce chapitre. Il est plus axé sur notre petite Charlie dont je n'avais pas beaucoup parlé non plus. Et promis, dans le chapitre prochain, Dean va enfin revoir Cas. Autre chose, j'ai plusieurs questions à vous poser :

\- Comment appellerais-vous le couple Chuck x Lucifer ? Pour moi, Chucifer semble vraiment le nom qui sonne le mieux :3 (Merci Skaelds ! x)  
\- J'hésites beaucoup à faire du Sabriel ou du Sam x Jess (ou laisser le pauvre petit Sammy seul au choix xD). Ce ne sera pas un couple qu'on va voir beaucoup mais j'ai besoin d'être un autre couple par souci (oui, encore) scénaristique. Vous préférez quoi ?

J'espère que ce chapitre va vous satisfaire ! c:  
Sinon bonne lectuuuure !

P.S : Désolé de prendre autant de temps à répondre à vos reviews mais bon, je suis très occupé en ce moment et je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps libre (c'est pour ça que mes chapitres sont assez distancés aussi). J'espère que vous me pardonnez.

* * *

 **Chapitre 2 : "Premier page à l'encre."**

"Les amis sont la cuillère et la famille le bol. Sans cuillère, nous pouvons manger. Alors que sans bol..."

* * *

« Ellen ? »

La voix rauque et enroué de Dean Winchester retentit à l'autre bout du fil. Il renifla après quelques minutes en lâchant un tonitruant _« son of a bitch »_ et en grognant tel un animal. Sa tête le lançait, son nez ne cessait de couler et sa gorge semblait brûler de l'intérieur. Être malade, c'était vraiment de la merde, pensa-t-il.

« Ne dis rien. J'ai compris. » Elle marqua une pause où le mécanicien devina qu'elle sourit. « Tu as choppé la crève, hein. Prends quelques jours et repose-toi. »

« Oh, Ellen, tu es génial. » Répondit-il en toussant.

« Je sais. Mais je te connais, donne-moi de tes nouvelles sinon ça va barder quand tu vas rentrer au garage. »

« Oui, chef. »

Il coupa et s'enroula dans l'épaisse couverture, convaincue de rester au lit pendant le reste de la journée. Malheureusement, le destin était cruel et quelqu'un sonna à la porte longuement. Agacé, Dean ne se leva même pas, croyant que l'indésirable visiteur se fatiguerait. Encore une fois, il eut tort. La personne continuait de sonner avec frénésie.

« Connard ! Arrête ça ! » Hurla le mécanicien de sa chambre, en se levant.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, il tomba sur Charlie qui le bouscula pour rentrer, les bras chargés de lourds sacs de courses. Elle déposa le tout sur la table de la cuisine. Ensuite, elle se retourna vers Dean, l'air bougon. Elle sortit son téléphone – avec une coque où Hermione Granger souriait à pleines dents – de sa poche et le colla presque aux yeux de son ami.

« C'est toi le connard ! T'as vu tous les messages que je t'ai envoyé ? Tu n'as répondu à aucun ! Je me suis inquiété moi ! Avec Castiel qui est réapparu en plus… » Elle rangea son smartphone et se calma légèrement. « Ça fait deux semaines que tu n'es pas passé à l' _Axis Mundi_ et que personne n'arrive à te joindre. Même Michael s'est fait du sang d'encre. »

« J'avais beaucoup de boulot au garage. »

« Te fous pas de ma gueule, Dean Winchester. » Elle croisa les bras, contrarié.

Elle souffla en commençant à ranger les placards qu'elle savait vides.

« Alors, tu l'as revu ? »

Dean s'approcha de Charlie pour l'aider dans sa tâche. Contrarié comme heureux de voir la femme qu'il considérait comme sa petite sœur.

« Non. Il ne m'a envoyé aucun message. » Il plaça une boîte d'œufs dans le frigo. « Je lui en envoyé mais aucune nouvelles depuis quinze jours. »

Il s'arrêta un instant pour fixer une bouteille de lait de poule avec un petit sourire en repensant aux soirées de Noël joyeuses avec tout le monde au magasin, cloitré dans la petite salle de repos tandis que Lucifer ramenait toujours les gâteaux préférés de chacun, que Michael s'évertuait à faire un discours long et ennuyeux, que Jo ricanait avec Ash, que Bobby levait sa vieille flasque en l'air et que Sam ait les yeux émerveillés devant sa famille.

« Du lait de poule ? Sérieusement, Charlie ? » Il masqua le petite sourire qui fleurissait sur ses lèvres fines. « On est pas à Noël. »

« Arrête, je sais que tu raffoles de ça mélangé à du whisky. Installé devant un vieux western. »

Il rangea la bouteille au frais. Ils ne parlèrent plus jusqu'à avoir complètement débarrassé la table et jeter les sacs dans un coin de la pièce. Tandis que Charlie allumait le gaz et prenait une poêle propre, Dean démarrait la machine à café.

Contrairement à tous les autres membres de l'Axis Mundi, ils se connaissaient depuis très longtemps. Du plus loin que s'en rappelle Dean, elle a toujours été là pour lui, à ses côtés. Il l'a rencontré à l'école primaire, au CP. Elle était rigolote avec ses joues rouges et ses petites couettes qu'il s'amusait à tirer. Ils s'étaient tout de suite bien entendu et étaient vite devenu amis.

Lors de la mort de sa mère, Mary, au collège et du craquage mental de son père, John, quelques années après, Charlie l'avait épaulé, réconforté et accueilli chez elle. Lors de la découverte de son homosexualité et de sa première peine de cœur, Dean avait fait de même en lui murmurant que plus personne ne lui ferait de mal – promesse qu'il essayait de tenir en jaugeant chaque petite-amie de la rousse d'un regard ferme.

Ils étaient comme les cinq doigts de la main : soudés et inséparables.

« Dean. » Elle déposa les deux omelettes baveuses dans des assiettes et éteignit la plaque. « Je sais que c'est dur– »

« Oh putain, arrêtez tous avec ça. Tout le monde me répète la même chose : oui, c'est dur de revoir Cas après tout ce temps mais je ne suis plus accro à lui. Je ne l'aime plus. Ça date du lycée, Charlie ! Lorsque tu te souciais encore du regard des autres sur toi et que je refoulais tous mes sentiments de peur de souffrir. On a tous changés. Le passé, c'est le passé. Et de tous, tu es la seule à avoir connu Castiel. Tu es la seule à avoir vu comment je l'aimais, ma descente aux enfers et comment je m'en suis remis. Tu es la seule qui peut comprendre ça. Ok ? » Dit-il en s'attablant et attaquant les œufs avec un gémissement de contentement.

« Ok. » Affirma la jeune femme, bien que peu convaincue.

Elle imita le mécanicien et commença à manger, bien qu'avec un peu plus de soin et de concordance que son ami d'enfance. Dean sirotait son café avec lenteur, le nez plongé dans les effluves. Ils discutèrent avec entrain, riant aux éternuements sonores et aux blagues lourdes de Dean. Après avoir fait la vaisselle, Charlie décida de quitter l'appartement pour retourner au travail – d'après ses dires : « y'en a qui travaillent au moins contrairement à d'autres » en regardant fixement le grippé.

« Charlie. »

Alors qu'elle allait partir, elle se retourna vers Dean. Ce dernier, sous le cri de surprise de l'intéressée, l'a pris dans ses bras. Il l'étreignit rapidement mais la caissière ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un petit sourire tendre au geste maladroit.

« Merci pour les courses, petite sœur. »

Et il referma la porte derrière elle, gêné au possible d'avoir ainsi dévoilé ses sentiments.

On ne le surnommait pas le Roi du Déni pour rien !

* * *

« Balty ? »

Castiel rentra dans le bureau de son frère. Ce dernier dirigeait une grande boîte qui vendait principalement aux entreprises des objets technologiques tels que des ordinateurs, des claviers, ou des tablettes. Elle marchait plutôt bien, et Balthazar en tirait une fierté non dissimulé. Son ainé de six ans plus vieux lui accorda un grand sourire en l'apercevant et se leva de sa chaise pour l'accueillir, faisant racler les pieds contre le sol.

« Oh Cassie ! Tu m'as manqué ! » Dit-il en lui faisant un câlin un peu trop long.

« On s'est vu hier, Balthazar. »

« C'est vrai, petit frère. Mais tu es tellement unique que chaque heure sans toi est comme une déchirure abyssale. »

« Tu aurais dû faire poète, tu sais. » Lâcha Cas, accompagné d'un air tout à fait sérieux.

Le jeune cadre eut un petit rire moqueur mais tendre en passant un bras autour des épaules de son benjamin. Il grimaça en constatant que Castiel portait encore ce vieux morceau de tissu qu'il osait appeler trench-coat, malgré ses conseils avisés en matière de mode. Parfois, en grand froid, il l'enlevait mais c'était un fait assez rare.

« Alors ? Que peux faire ton adorable grand frère pour toi, Cassie ? »

« Eh bien. Tu sais que je ne sais pas très bien utilisé le téléphone que tu m'as donné… Et… Peut-être que… » Il semblait hésiter. « J'ai effacé un numéro important. »

Balthazar soupira mais vint passer sa main entre les mèches noirs encre et les ébouriffer avec énergie – un geste familier qu'il effectuait depuis l'enfance. Il remarqua avec une certaine consternation que malgré qu'il soit allé farfouiller dans ses cheveux, ses derniers n'avaient pas bougé d'un pouce. Son petit frère devait vraiment se coiffer parfois…

« Encore, Castiel ? Sérieusement ? T'es vraiment pas doué. »

Le concerné rougit légèrement, gêné.

« Désolé, Balty. »

« Oh, je taquine. Tu sais bien que ça ne me déranges pas. »

Cas eut une moue étrange et fronça des sourcils avant de s'exclamer, l'air un penaud :

« Et le pire, c'est que je ne me rappelle même pas l'avoir effacé ! »

« Tête de linotte, va. »

Il lui tendit son smartphone et Balthazar l'attrapa rapidement. Il s'assit à son bureau tandis que Castiel vint à ses côtés pour observer l'écran allumé de son ordinateur, curieux. Le cadre supprima avec rapidité quelques fenêtres en ricanant devant les yeux fuyants de son frère qui semblait ne plus savoir où se mettre.

« Désolé, Cas. Porno gay. » Il passa un doigt sur ses lèvres et baissa d'un volume. « Tu sais… C'est toujours plus excitant au travail alors que tout le monde peut ouvrir la porte. »

Il brancha le téléphone à son PC et commença avec une rapidité effrayante à récupérer le numéro en question.

« Contrairement à ce que pensent beaucoup de gens, rien n'est jamais effacé. Tu as pu effacer le numéro dans tes contacts mais pas sur ta carte SD. »

Castiel hocha la tête, enregistrant l'information dans sa tête.

« Comment s'appelle le contact enregistré ? »

« Dean. »

Les doigts s'arrêtent de taper sur le clavier et Balthazar leva un regard surpris ainsi que des sourcils froncés de colère vers son frère.

« Dean ? Dean ? Dean ? DEAN ? Dean Winchester ? »

« Oui, Dean Winchester. De quel Dean veux-tu que je parle ? »

« J'espère que tu ne vas pas revoir ce connard qui t'as brisé ?! Ce n'est pas lui qui était là pour te ramasser à la petite cuillère contrairement à moi et Gabe ! » Il fulminait. « Je t'interdis de le revoir, Castiel Jimmy Novak. »

L'emploi de son nom entier n'était jamais une bonne nouvelle.

« Je veux juste m'expliquer avec lui. »

« Oh non. Tu ne vas pas t'expliquer avec lui de quelconque manière. C'est un gros con qui ne mérite même pas de te revoir ! »

« Mais il me semblait avoir mûri lorsque je l'ai vu. C'est même lui qui m'a demandé de le revoir. »

« Il seulement te baiser, Cassie ! Faire traîner sa bite dans ton petit cul ! Il n'a pas changé ! »

« Balthazar ! » Cria Castiel, outré par son langage.

Ce dernier se calma, sa respiration se faisant plus calme au fur et à mesure. Il semblait au bord de la crise de nerfs et se frotta les tempes d'un geste lent. Castiel connaissait son frère, et il voyait bien qu'il essayait de contenir la fureur qu'il ressentait envers Dean.

« S'il te plaît, Balty. » Il posa ses mains sur ses épaules doucement et les serra. « J'ai tourné la page, tu sais. J'ai Raphaël maintenant. J'ai un travail, un petit-ami et deux frères merveilleux. Je vais bien. Simplement, j'ai quelques questions qui me taraudent l'esprit. » Il marqua une pause pour que le cadre puisse tout encaisser. « Je dois avoir des réponses. »

Un silence plana dans le bureau.

« Bon, ok. »

Et Castiel, gagnant, sourit, illuminant son beau visage et son regard céruléen.

« Putain, t'es beaucoup trop adorable et naïf pour ton propre bien, petit frère. J'aurais dû t'enfermer dans un château pour que personne ne te vole à moi. Gabriel serait sûrement du même avis. »

Castiel rit.

* * *

 **Castiel : « Hey, Dean. Désolé du retard. J'ai** **malencontreusement** **effacé ton numéro. Tu sais comment je suis nul avec un téléphone entre les mains. J'aimerai beaucoup déjeuner avec toi dimanche prochain. Tu es d'accord ? »**

Lorsque Dean reçut le message, il ne se l'avouerait jamais, mais il paniqua.


	4. De la neige plein la tête

**Hello everybody.** Je sais... Énooooooorme retard. Je suis désolé. Mais ce n'est pas que j'ai envie d'abbandoner cette fiction, ou même que j'ai le syndrôme de la page blanche, c'est juste que je n'ai vraiment pas le temps ! D'autant plus que ça doit faire quatre ans que je peaufine ce chapitre, je déteste être perfectionniste parfois. J'essaierai d'écrire le prochain plus rapidement. Promis juré craché (oui, je sais, c'est sale xD). Déjà que mes chapitres sont assez courts, je vous fait attendre.

Cas et Dean se rencontrent ! ENFIN. Et les ennuis vont commencer très bientôt aussi. Bref, ça va bouger quoi.

Boooon, sinon, je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture !  
J'espère que ça vous plaire :3

* * *

 **De la neige plein la tête :**

"Les mensonges sont douloureux et les vérités sont comme des lames en plein cœur, tu sais. Alors ? Que veux-tu ?"

* * *

Sam étouffa un rire en apercevant Dean devant sa glace, le nez et les joues complètement rouges. Depuis quelques minutes, il essayait des tenues et des coiffures différentes. Et son rhume carabiné n'arrangeait rien du tout. Toutes les deux secondes, il devait s'arrêter de fouiller dans son armoire pour attraper un paquet de mouchoirs. Puis, il se mouchait bruyamment en jurant contre le temps.

« Dean. » s'exclama Sam, calmement. « Calmes-toi. On dirait un adolescent qui va à son premier rencard. T'as trente ans, pas quinze. »

« Je sais, Sam. »

Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux encore mouillés – dû à sa précédente douche.

« Mais, ça fait si longtemps que je n'ai pas vu Cas. Je ne veux pas lui donner une mauvaise impression de moi-même. J'ai mûri, j'ai changé et… »

Il ne semblait plus trouver ses mots, et Sam l'arrêta d'un sourire tranquille. Son frère de cœur était vraiment quelqu'un de spécial. Il ne voulait jamais dévoiler ses sentiments mais parfois, il lui semblait être comme un livre ouvert. Enfin, Sam, ne savait pas s'il était particulièrement doué pour lire en Dean ; mais il arrivait toujours à comprendre ce qu'il le tracassait, ou ce qu'il ressentait.

« Respire et- »

« J'suis pas en train d'accoucher, connard ! » l'interrompit-il brutalement.

Sam ne révéla pas l'insulte. Dean était toujours aussi vulgaire que d'habitude. Plus rien ne l'étonnait de sa part de toute manière. Tandis que le mécanicien se braquait et ronchonnait, Sam réfléchissait à leur rencontre. Dean avait emménagé dans la rue alors qu'il venait d'ouvrir l'Axis Mundi.

Son commerce était jeune et ne récoltait que quelques rares clients. Au fil des mois, l'échec se faisait de plus en plus cuisant – et il pensait même à fermer boutique. Puis Dean était arrivé, s'était immiscé dans sa vie sans qu'il ne rende compte et l'avait aidé à faire de la publicité. Même lorsque Samuel voulait abandonner, son ami le poussait à continuer, à se battre, à espérer.

Et doucement mais sûrement, la clientèle s'était faite nombreuse et régulière. Dean et Sam s'étaient encore plus rapprochés, et ils étaient devenus comme des frères – et Charlie comme leur sœur. Le mécanicien lui avait parlé de sa famille, de sa mère morte et son père complètement fou, de Castiel, de ses amours, ses désillusions, ses espoirs et de ses rêves.

Quant à Sam, il lui avait raconté la mort de ses deux parents dans un accident de voiture, ses études à Stanford qu'il avait raté, le rêve de devenir avocat que ses parents lui imposaient et sa sensation de liberté et de culpabilité à leurs morts.

« Hé, Sammy ? Tu m'écoutes ? »

Le concerné secoua la tête en chassant ses pensées.

« Oui ? Quoi ? »

« Tu pensais à quoi ? »

« Au passé. »

Dean haussa un sourcil mais ne commenta pas. Il tendit un ensemble de vêtements juste devant les grands yeux de Sam – composé d'une chemise noire, d'une veste toute aussi noire, d'un jean tout ce qu'il a de plus simple et d'une écharpe rouge très épaisse.

« Deux heures pour ça ? Tu t'habilles comme ça tous les jours, Dean ! »

« _Shup up_ ! »

* * *

Castiel s'assit en face de Dean, l'air passablement gêné et intimidé. Il n'osait pas poser son regard sur le mécanicien. Peut-être avaient-ils vécu trop de choses ensemble pour simplement se reparler ainsi autour d'un café après tant de temps ? Enfin installés, un silence s'établit pendant quelques minutes. Dean finissait de retirer son écharpe et ses gants, n'osant même pas prononcer le moindre mot. Finalement, il soupira longuement et prit son courage à deux mains :

« Eh bien, Cas… Quoi de neuf ? »

Et enfin, il leva ses yeux vers lui.

Puis tout à coup, comme avant, ils s'observèrent comme quatorze ans en arrière. Ils oublièrent brusquement où ils se trouvaient, les choses difficiles qu'ils auront à s'expliquer mutuellement et leurs regards se mélangèrent – comme du bleu et du vert sur la palette d'un peintre.

Dean respira à nouveau, se sentant revivre, reprenant un souffle qu'il avait perdu depuis le départ de son interlocuteur. Il ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un immense sourire lumineux.

« Ça va. » répondit Castiel avec hésitation.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais dans ta vie maintenant ? »

« Pédiatre. Tu te rappelles comment j'aimais les enfants ? »

Dean hoche la tête, un brin mélancolique.

« Oui. J'ai toujours su que tu avais un véritable don avec eux. Il suffisait de voir comment tu calmais Anna, la petite fille du voisin. »

« Je la vois encore tu sais. » dit-il en souriant. « Elle a tellement grandi. Ce n'est plus la peste qu'elle était avant. Elle est avocate et mariée. »

Puis le serveur vint prendre leurs commandes et la conversation s'enchaîne. Ils réapprendre à se connaître doucement ; que ce soit leurs métiers, leurs amis, leurs vies. Dean apprend que son ancien ami travaille dans la ville d'à côté dans un cabinet qu'il vient d'acheter, que son petit-ami Raphaël vient de lui demander d'habiter avec lui et que ses deux frères, Gabriel et Balthazar sont toujours aussi bornés. Tandis que Castiel lui raconte sa vie, le mécanicien pense que la sienne est bien vide.

« Et toi ? » demande soudainement Cas, en finissant son chocolat brûlant. « Tu as quelqu'un dans ta vie ? »

Dean aimerait lui répondre que non, qu'il est seul depuis si longtemps qu'il a arrêté de compter, que plus personne ne l'attire mais… La vie de Castiel est si parfaite… Et il a même un putain de petit-ami. Ce connard de Raphaël. Alors ses lèvres forment des mots sans même qu'il le remarque :

« Oui. »

La certitude dans sa voix semble être si vraie que Cas le croit immédiatement.

« Ah bon ? »

Il bégaie presque – et Dean trouve ça adorable.

« Qui est-ce ? Un homme ? Une femme ? »

« Un homme. »

Dean a envie de se gifler pour ce qu'il est train de raconter mais, à présent, il complètement plongé dans le mensonge.

« Quel est son nom ? »

« Euh… »

Castiel lève un sourcil. Le Winchester voit bien qu'il se doute de quelque chose.

Il panique.

« Sam. »

Bordel de merde ! jure-t-il intérieurement. Sammy ? Il n'a pu trouver mieux sérieusement ?

« Je… »

Une sonnerie de téléphone le coupa brutalement. Castiel sortit ce dernier de la poche de son éternel trench-coat et observa le numéro attentivement. Il jette un regard peiné à Dean.

« Je dois répondre. Désolé. »

Il se lève et s'éloigne de la table où ils sont installés. Quelques minutes passent puis le pédiatre revient, l'air passablement gêné. Il ne rassoit pas, et Dean comprend.

« Je suis désolé. J'ai une urgence au cabinet. »

« Ce n'est pas grave, Cas. »

Le mécanicien se lève et dépose un billet de dix euros sur la table.

« Attends. Je vais payer. »

« Non, c'est bon, c'est moi qui invite. »

Ils sortent de l'enceinte du café et un vent brûlant tant il est glacé souffle dans leurs cheveux.

« Cas. »

Dean prend un temps d'arrêt.

« J'ai complètement oublié mais… Au début, j'ai organisé cette rencontre pour te parler de notre… "rupture" ? »

Il sent le pédiatre se braquer, son regard se fit triste et ses lèvres tremblent. Dean ouvre la bouche mais Cas l'interrompt d'un geste brutal de la main. Ses joues deviennent de plus en plus roses et son souffle semble s'être coupé un court instant.

« Je ne veux pas en parler. Ça fait partie du passé. Je dois me douter que tu t'en veux mais c'est fait maintenant, d'accord ? C'était une erreur de ta part, je l'admets, mais tu étais jeune. C'est normal. Je te pardonne. Ne t'inquiète pas. »

Dean ne comprend plus rien et il fronce ses sourcils gravement.

« Non mais… Cas… Je… »

« Tais-toi Dean. »

Le concerné se tait, tétanisé par le regard si blessé, si accablé, de son ancien petit-ami. Il ne sait plus quoi dire, plus quoi penser, plus quoi comprendre.

« Je veux garder un bon souvenir d'aujourd'hui. Je n'ai pas envie de souffrir ni de remuer le passé. N'en parlons plus. »

Soudainement, tout son comportement change brusquement. Comme si toute sa tristesse disparaissait d'un coup de baguette magique.

Castiel sourit tendrement, creusant ses joues, tandis que le froid fait rougir ses oreilles. Il glisse ses doigts gelés dans ceux de Dean et exerce une légère pression amicale. Il plonge son regard brillant dans celui de son interlocuteur – et, en cet instant, ses yeux expriment beaucoup trop de choses pour que l'estomac du mécanicien n'en soit pas tout simplement retourné.

« Dean. » Le concerné frémit. « J'ai étais heureux de te revoir. »

Il lâcha sa main, et se retourne. Cas lui fait un dernier signe de main en observant que Dean n'a pas bougé d'un iota. Ce dernier regarde son ancien amant disparaître dans la rue.

* * *

Enfoui dans ses draps jusqu'aux oreilles, mouchoir à la main, Dean ne comprend absolument plus rien.

Et, il se jure de découvrir la vérité.


	5. Un amour d'ours

**Hello everybody.** Enfin un nouveau chapitre, heh.

Un miracle, n'est-ce pas ?

Un chapitre constitué que majoritairement d'un flash-back mais qui est important car il a donné son nom à la fiction. Encore désolée du retard, mais vous allez finir par vous habituez. Enfin, presque. Sinon, bonne lecture :)

* * *

 **Un amour d'ours :**

"Les choses les plus banales sont les objets qui contiennent le plus de souvenirs."

* * *

En pleine nuit, Dean se lève, dans l'obscurité. Il va jusqu'à son placard où une odeur entêtante de poussière règne. Il fouille dans ses cartons, met le bazar partout, entrepose les objets inutiles dans la pièce jusqu'à enfin trouvé ce qu'il cherche. Un vieil ours en peluche beige, presque marron tant il est vieux, à la patte gauche presque décousue et au sourire long et aux yeux fermés. Dean le dépoussière un peu, l'observe d'un air mélancolique.

Il retourne dans son lit, dort avec.

Peut-être que cet courte rencontre avec Cas l'a fait retomber un peu amoureux qui sait. Dans sa couverture, il ne pense plus à la vérité qu'il veut tant découvrir mais replonge dans les souvenirs douloureux. Peut-être que Dean a toujours était un peu faible face à Castiel...

* * *

 _Après quelques heures à la fête foraine du coin, Dean et Cas avaient mal aux pieds, étaient épuisés et affamés. Ils mangèrent quelques churros enrobés de Nutella, et discutèrent de leur soirée. C'était leur premier rendez-vous et ils s'étaient plus qu'amusés. Dean ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder son petit-ami avec tendresse, se retenant de lui caresser la joue. Il n'était pas très démonstratif en public, étant très facilement gêné et timide._

 _Le Winchester alla jeter leurs déchets, et lorsqu'il revint, Castiel n'était plus là. Il s'inquiéta très rapidement et le chercha partout. Jusqu'à enfin l'apercevoir. Castiel était debout, l'air émerveillé, devant une grande machine rempli de peluches d'ours en tout genre._

 _« Cas ! Pourquoi t'es parti comme ça ? J'ai eu peur ! » le réprimanda-t-il._

 _« Désolé… »_

 _Castiel s'excusa rapidement et faiblement, plus comme un réflexe qu'autre chose – Dean savait qu'il ne pensait rien de ce qu'il avait dit. Le brun se retourna vers lui, battant des cils. Ses grands yeux bleus observèrent son amant dans un seul but : lui quémander de l'argent. Il n'avait plus aucun centimes en poche – et le nounours vert semblait lui faire de l'œil tant il était mignon._

 _« Non, Cas. C'est un jeu pour les gamins. On rentre. »_

 _« Allez, Dean ! S'il te plaît ! »_

 _Après quelques supplications, des regards tristounets et des propositions sexuelles, Cas finit par avoir son dû. Quatre euros. Intérieurement, le brun espérait avoir assez d'argent. Heureusement pour lui, chaque partie coûtait 50 centimes. Il inséra toutes les pièces dans la fente mise à la disposition et plaça sa main sur la manette de jeu. Il semblait déterminé à gagner._

 _Quelques minutes plus tard, il gagna un ours en peluche d'un beige très clair, comme de la crème. Castiel grogna parce qu'il aurait voulu le vert mais dans le fond, il était tout de même heureux. Ils marchèrent dans la douce chaleur de l'été, en pleine nuit, jusqu'au domicile de Cas._

 _Le ciel était dégagé et les étoiles étaient brillantes et magnifiques. Les deux adolescents étaient comme dans un autre monde, dans une bulle. Leur sienne, unique. Leurs cœurs et leurs mains liés, leur bonheur était simple. Arrivé devant la porte de la maisonnée du brun, ils se lâchèrent – et ce fut comme un immense vide._

 _« Bonne nuit, Cas. »_

 _Dean l'embrassa avec délicatesse, promesse d'un prochain rendez-vous tout aussi doux._

 _« Je t'aime, Dean. » dit Cas, dans un souffle, doucement._

 _C'était la première fois qu'il le disait. Dean en eut le souffle coupé, les joues rougissantes, les mains moites, les yeux fuyants, le cœur enflammé et le corps parcouru de frissons délicieux. Il essaya de répondre à l'affirmative, parce lui aussi l'aimait bordel mais les mots n'arrivaient pas à sortir. Il bégaya._

 _Castiel rit, joliment, clairement, comme du cristal qu'on brise._

 _« Dean, je sais. Pas de besoin de te forcer. T'es beaucoup trop handicapé sentimentalement pour le dire mais je sais que toi aussi. »_

 _Dean se sentit vexé comme heureux que Cas le comprenne aussi bien._

 _« Merci, je… » Il marqua une pause, se sentant vraiment comblé et chanceux. « T'es vraiment la meilleure chose qui me soit arrivé dans ma vie, bébé. »_

 _« Bébé ? »_

 _Castiel vira au rouge très foncé, presque carmin, les oreilles presque fumantes. Son amant pouffa :_

 _« À demain. »_

 _Dean sourit et se retourna, s'apprêtant à partir. Néanmoins, on lui attrapa le poignet fortement, l'obligeant à faire face à nouveau à Castiel._

 _« Quoi ? T'es aussi accro à moi ? » ricana Dean._

 _Mais Cas ne riait pas. Il était infiniment sérieux, et encore un peu rosé – chose tout à fait adorable soit dit en passant. Il tendit l'ours gagné à Dean, l'obligea à le prendre entre ses bras, et ses yeux restèrent figés dans les siens._

 _« Prends-le. »_

 _Froncement interrogatif des sourcils de la part de Dean._

 _« Hein ? Pourquoi ? Il est à toi, tu as déjà galéré à l'avoir. »_

 _« Je l'ai pris pour toi. À la base je voulais prendre le vert, comme tes yeux, mais je n'ai pas réussi. » Castiel esquissa un petit sourire face à sa propre nullité. « Je voulais qu'un objet symbolise notre amour, comme c'était notre premier rendez-vous. Garde-le toujours avec toi jusqu'à ce que tu cesses de m'aimer. »_

 _« Je… »_

 _Cas baissa les yeux, soudain un peu gêné et tremblant._

 _« Non mais si tu ne le veux pas, je comprends. C'est un truc de gamin. »_

 _Dean l'embrassa une deuxième fois, avec plus de passion et se collant contre leurs corps respectifs. Leurs souffles et leurs langues se mêlaient dans un balai envoûtant._

 _« Idiot, comment même pourrais-je arrêter de t'aimer ? »_

 _« Ça veut dire que tu vas le garder ? » demanda avec espoir le brun._

 _« Oui, je dormirais même avec si tu veux. Même si je sens que mon père va se moquer de moi. »_

 _Et ils se quittent sur ça, et un dernier baiser un peu trop long et passionné._

 _Dean se trouve beaucoup trop niais mais au fond, il s'en fout complètement, il est heureux. Lorsqu'il rentre chez lui, il dort même avec, comme il l'a promis, le cœur et la tête légère. Quand son père vient le réveiller le lendemain et qu'il voit son ours beige, il se fout de sa gueule en riant grassement pendant tout le trajet en voiture du lycée._

 _Dean n'en a encore rien à foutre quand il revoit le sourire empli de joie de son petit-ami._


End file.
